1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaming systems and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to gaming systems and related methods including anonymous player tracking, wherein player gaming data may be collected over one or more gaming sessions and analyzed with respect to one or more criteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of different gaming machines and systems have been developed to provide various methods for wagering. For example, gaming systems may allow a player to insert cash into a machine or hand cash to a cashier and in return receive credit for the play of games in the system. This gaming system credit may take the form of an account accessible by the player or some physical cash equivalent such as a voucher or ticket. Once a player receives their gaming system credit, whether it be in the form of an account set up for the player or some tangible cash equivalent such as a voucher or ticket, the player can then use the gaming system credit to participate in games offered through the gaming system. In the course of participating in various games, the player can make wagers to reduce their remaining credit, and receive winnings to increase their credit. Ultimately, the player can request a cash out transaction to redeem their remaining gaming system credit for cash or other value.
These game accounting systems are very convenient for the players and for the gaming facility operators. In particular, the players need not carry large amounts of coins or tokens to participate in games. Also, the gaming facilities need not have the physical equipment and security required for coins and tokens.
Additionally, various operators provide an opportunity for players to sign up for player cards and to receive various awards or benefits based on their play which may be tracked through the accounting systems. Also, the operators may obtain further information concerning possible illegal gaming activities. However, many players play without a player card or anonymously, so operators are not able to collect gaming information on the player. Hence there is a need for a gaming system and method that may provide an operator with anonymous player gaming activity.